Shab (film)
| music = Mithoon | cinematography = Sachin Krishn | editing = Irene Dhar Malik Onir | studio = Anticlock Films WSG Pictures | distributor = Anticlock Films | released = | runtime = | country = India | language = | budget = | gross = 29.98 lakhs }} Shab ( ) is a 2017 Indian romance drama film directed by Onir and produced by Sanjay Suri and Onir for Anticlock Films, WSG Pictures and Surya Entertainment. It stars Raveena Tandon, Arpita Chatterjee, Ashish Bisht, Simon Frenay, Gaurav Nanda and Areesz Ganddi. The filmed was screened at the New York Indian Film Festival on May 1, 2017, and its projected Indian release date of June 30''Indian Express, May 9, 2017, Shab first look: Raveena Tandon next looks deep, dark and intriguing." was postponed to July 14, 2017.NDTV, June 29 2017, by Tishya Misra , Raveena Tandon's Shab Postponed, Will Now Clash With Ranbir Kapoor's Jagga Jasoos The film's trailer was released on May 17, 2017 in India. Plot This film is about lives of people who live on the edge of what society finds acceptable. It is about coming to terms with oneself and accepting other people as they are. The film is set in the cosmopolitan city of Delhi where people from all over the country come to fulfill their dreams. For some, these dreams are realized, while others remain in an endless pursuit of other elusive dreams. Perhaps it is the hope of ultimately reaching that destination that keeps one going. And then there are others who surrender to the overwhelming power of the city of dreams and get lost in the maze. This film is the story of a coffee shop girl Raina (Arpita Chatterjee) and the man who loves her Afzar (Ashish Bisht) an aspiring model. Sonal (Raveena Tandon) is a fashion patron who becomes his mentor. The film centers around their intense relationship. Love, hurt and power. Into their lives comes in Benoit (Simon Frenay) a French expat who teaches French in Delhi. Cast * Arpita Chatterjee as Raina * Raveena Tandon as Sonal * Ashish Bisht as Mohan/Afzar * Gaurav Nanda as Baljeet * Raj Suri as Rohan * Sanjay Suri as Vivek Modi * Simon Frenay as Benoit Soundtrack | recorded = | venue = | studio = | genre = Feature film soundtrack | length = 24:16 | label = TIPS Music | producer = | prev_title = | prev_year = | next_title = | next_year = }} The music for ''Shab is created by Mithoon with lyrics by Amitabh S. Verma and Mithoon. The soundtrack will be released by Tips Music. Background score is created by Shashwat Srivastava. | title1 = O Saathi | extra1 = Arijit Singh | lyrics1 = Mithoon | length1 = 04:46 | title2 = Musafir | extra2 = K.K. | lyrics2 = Amitabh S. Verma | length2 = 04:35 | title3 = Aawari | extra3 = Mithoon | lyrics3 = Amitabh S. Verma | length3 = 05:14 | title4 = Afiya | extra4 = Mohammed Irfan & Arun Daga | lyrics4 = Amitabh S. Verma | length4 = 04:39 | title5 = Aawari (Reprise) | extra5 = Neha Bhasin | lyrics5 = Amitabh S. Verma | length5 = 05:02 }} Reception Filmfare rated the film with 3 stars saying that the film is worth a watch due to the maturity and the subtlety of handling the subject by director Onir, but Koimoi gave the film only 1.5 stars saying that it's not a family entertainer everyone would like to watch and enjoy. They also wrote, the film might satisfy those who enjoys the stories dealing with complexities of urban life relationships. Deccan Chronicle offered that the film had great characters lost within a poor narrative, writing "Onir has a brilliant take on homosexuality and he beautifully weaves it into his films each time, but it all goes haywire in this one. The most worthless thing in the film is its cheesy dialogues." References External links * Category:2010s Hindi-language films Category:2017 films Category:Indian films Category:Indian drama films Category:Indian LGBT-related films Category:Films shot in Delhi Category:Films set in Delhi